This invention relates generally to the adjusting and leveling of automotive headlamp assemblies, and more particularly to a novel and improved headlamp aiming and leveling device for facilitating the proper aiming and leveling of a headlamp beam upon installation of a headlamp to an automotive vehicle, or at any time thereafter.
A number of headlamp adjustment and aiming systems have been proposed for automotive vehicle headlamps. Generally speaking, separately mounted, sealed-beam type headlamps require independent adjustment. However, the more recently developed unitary housing headlamp assemblies often require but a single adjustment per assembly. Such modern headlamp assemblies also often include automated or semi-automated adjustment mechanisms for adjusting both the vertical and horizontal aiming of the lamp beam.
There has heretofore been proposed one particularly novel and useful headlamp aiming and leveling device, in Ryder et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,067. In this type of leveling and aiming device, a level indicating device such as a bubble-type or spirit level is provided in a form which can be easily installed on a vehicle headlamp assembly during manufacture. The level indicating device is adjusted relative to the headlamp housing so as to indicate a level condition when the headlamp housing is in a position or orientation wherein the headlamp beam is at its desired level condition. Suitable means are provided to lock the level indicating device into this position once the desired level orientation of the headlamp housing is achieved, and once the necessary orientation of the level indicating device relative to the housing is reached such that the device gives a level indication. Thereafter, upon installation of the headlamp to a vehicle, or at any other time when it is desired to check or realign the headlamp, it is necessary only to adjust the headlamp until the level indicating device again gives a level indication, with the vehicle standing on a level surface.
However, there is room for yet further improvement. In particular, the present invention provides an improved system and apparatus for facilitating mounting of the level indicating device to the headlamp assembly.